


Comes the Physical [podfic]

by Sab



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Read by the Author, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: “I got zapped by a solar flare,” he brags at her. “Bet you never saw anyone do that before.” (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones





	Comes the Physical [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Comes the Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544) by [Sab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab). 



> This is my very first podfic, and was sort of a practice podfic of one of my own stories before I embark on the much larger and more awesome podfic of a story by a friend of mine. Please also note, and feel free to laugh at my David-Tennant-As-The-Doctor accent impression. It's, oh, so bad. But I had to read him the way I hear him in my head! (Actually, as I pointed out on my LJ, I sound effectively like Jane Lane from Daria trying to do a Scottish-British accent. Heh.) 
> 
> Length ~ 9 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.

[Download mp3 from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tgiag2w2p8bl82k/Comes_the_Physical.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/4z6vfccchsn49c7/Comes_The_Physical.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/comes-the-physical)


End file.
